Me And My Dark Side
by Tohno-kun
Summary: Post OotP. Harry's Darker side is getting stronger and taking the Voldemort problem into his own hands, and his Lighter side has no problems with that at all. Eventuallly HHr.
1. Meeting Myself

**Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything in relation to Harry Potter except for my own copies of the books. This was written just for the enjoyment of writing and I make no money off it.**

**Story Summary:  
Post-OotP. Harry's darker side is getting stronger and the lighter side has no problems with it. Harry finally learns to fend for himself and escapes the manipulations of Dumbledore. If he's going to defeat Voldemort, he's going to do it his way and he'll need both his dark and light side to do that. Eventual H/Hr.**

**Author's Notes:  
I just got a new playstation game: Prince of Persia Two Throne, and I really liked the story line. After playing it for a bit, I got an idea for a fan fic that wouldn't go away so here it is. Oh, and for all those that have waited for the next chapter of 'Proeliator Umbra', I apologise for not posting in the last month but I had my mock GCSE exams to do. I now have a lot of free time so I will get it posted soon. I just had to start this first. Coincidentally, I got 'Two Thrones' as a gift for going to my exams.**

**

* * *

Note:  
"This is normal dialogue"  
_"This is dialogue spoken by the non dominant mental personality"_ **"This is normal dialogue"_

* * *

_

Chapter One  
Meeting Myself

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch. Harry could see the look of fear and surprise on his face but as it rounded upon Harry, it became a look of disappointment and sorrow. The look that just said, "This is all you fault, Harry."

Harry woke from his all too frequent dream, sitting up in his pitifully small bed: his breath heavy and sweat pouring off his body. He woke up silently. He had learnt over the first week back at the Dursley that he had to suffer quietly if he wanted to survive this summer. He had been beaten by his uncle a lot more this summer. It seems that the warnings his uncle had gotten at King's Station did not deter him from treating Harry poorly but only spurred it on.

Harry could never remember when his body had sustained this much damage from his stay at the Dursley's. His body usually healed his bruises and cuts quite fast but this summer, there was nothing. These could be seen quite clearly on his bare chest and back like he did now. If he didn't know better, he was getting worse. That could have been from the extra beatings, his poorer than average appetite or his constant lack of sleep.

He put his head in his hands and quietly cried: mourning the loss of yet another that died because of him. Of course, it was all his fault wasn't it. If he wasn't the prophesy child, all of this would never have happened. His parents would still be alive. Sirius would still be alive. It was all his fault wasn't it?

He walked silently to the bathroom, his head hung in shame and despair. He got to the sink without even lifting his head. He leaned against the sink for a minute just to regain his composure. He slowly lifted his head and was shock by the reflection he saw in the mirror.

There were white streaks through his trademarked raven black Potter hair. His eyes were not the usually fiery green but a dark green, dark enough to be black. His eyes were blood shot, crimson tendrils marring the images behind the lenses of his glasses. His muscles were larger and his shoulder broader but the cuts and bruises were missing.

Harry looked down to inspect his body but he saw the usual skinny body mutilated with bruises and cuts. That didn't make sense. He looked back at his reflection and again was affronted by the same illusion. It was after a moment that he realised that his reflection was smiling, apparently amused at Harry's plight. It then said, "_Hi Harry_."

Harry stumbled backwards at this but there was absolutely no reaction from his reaction except for his grin getting bigger. Yes, he was definitely amused. Harry asked, "Who are you? What are you?"

"_Why Harry, I am absolutely insulted that you cannot even recognise yourself. That's right. I'm you. Well…only technically."_

"What? What do you mean?"

"_I am…sort of your dark side. That bit of you that isn't all high and noble, that bit of you who doesn't let the world walk all over you, that part of you who screams out for Voldemort's blood! I'm the darkness to your light, I'm the cold harsh reality to your naïve innocence, and I'm the Slytherin to your Gryffindor"_ said the reflection and as if to back up that point, the lights started to dimmer and a non existent wind happen to breeze through the reflections hair.

Harry was visibly scared now, and I must add that it is quite impressive to scare someone who slew a basilisk and faced down Voldemort twice just to name few off the top of my head. He managed to stutter out, "What do you want?"

"_What do I want? I want us to survive the death eater attack that will start here in twenty minutes."_

"Huh?"

"_To give a proper explanation, I guess I have to start at the beginning. It all start on that fateful Halloween that Voldemort thought he had enough power to murder a one year old. You may only remember flashes of memories but I remember it all in minute detail. I remember we saw the look of fear in our father's eyes when he ran to fight that monster. I remember when the spark of life ebbed away from our mother's eyes. I remember the look of pure terror in Voldemort's eyes when he realised that he was going to be 'killed' that night at the hands of a baby."_

"_Pretty traumatic I must say, for us to have our infantile innocence be shattered like that and to be exposed to that much dark magic and then have part of one of the most evil wizard to ever plague the Earth imprinted onto our soul. Needless to say, the old fool Dumbledore was pissed that his ultimate weapon for the light was tainted so. He also knew that Voldemort was still out there, that we didn't truly destroy him. So he did what he thought was right, he put a magic suppressing block on the darker side of our magic."_

"_The fool did not realise that in doing so, he had caused us to have a slight case of split personality and our magical core also broke down into two separate pieces, both stronger than the original. Now, you may be asking if I was around since then, why I only have spoken out now. Well, the power of the suppression block was adequate enough to keep me at bay. That is until a most important event that happened during our fourth year, when we finally saw death."_

"_The senseless killing of Cedric was enough to allow me to start to develop and put a crack into the block on me. I leaked through after that point. When you shouted at your friends, when you were so angry that you spoke back to that bitch Umbridge, when you used the cruciatus curse on Bellatrix, our godfather's murderer and when you trashed the Headmaster's office enraged at the secret that had been kept from you for so long. All of that was me. My essence taking control for a bit and every time it did I got a bit stronger, a bit more influential."_

"_I being a presence of your mind am much more in tune with our magic than you and I have been able to get a bit more out of the link we share with Voldemort, more than just the occasional vision. I have delved into his mind, only very lightly mind you, and I found out that he has found a way to bypass Dumbledore's precious wards and there will be an attack here soon. Ten minutes in fact and there is no way you can survive it. You need me to make sure you survive, oh chosen one."_

"What do you mean; I have been able to fight off death eaters before. I mean all that I have to do is just break those underage magic laws but it would be in self defense. The ministry will believe me know that they don't deny that Voldemort is back…"

"_If only it were that simple. What you did not realise was that as we were leaving Hogwarts, our most honorable Headmaster put another magical bind on us, specifically on you. It seems the great leader of the light has no worries about leaving his weapon defenseless as long as he doesn't cause him any grief with the underage magic office again."_

"_I believe that his thought on the matter from what my light legilimency could gather was 'it doesn't matter if he can't defend himself; no harm can happen to him if he is kept at Number Four Privet Drive.' That's why our aunt and uncle have made sure we stay in the house. Little did he know that our uncle could still hurt us and our passive healing abilities can't even help us. Why don't you think our wounds have gone away yet, like they used to do? And soon, his marvelous genius of wards will do nothing to stop the team of death eaters who will come and murder all in this house, and you can't even cast a single stupefy to stop it."_

Harry now was worried. He took his wand from his trouser pocket and cast a quick 'lumos' only to find nothing to happen. He did not even feel the same warmth he felt when he held his wand. Only one word came to mind, "Shit!"

"_Now, here's where we can help each other. You have no way to use your magic but the suppression block on mine is fully broken. I could train you to use it properly, but that wouldn't be realistic in five minutes so I need a little favour. You need to willingly allow me to be the dominant consciousness. After I dispatch our killers, we'll go somewhere safe and I'll help you to be able to use my magic to its fullest. When your blocks are removed, you will be more powerful magically than Voldemort himself. So, what do you say?"_

"Sure."

"_Now before you do you have to know that the first time will be quite painf-"_

Harry keeled over, a gasp of pain escaping his lips and his hands clutching his chest. His eyes turned a darker shade and the bloodshot lines snake their way from the corners of his eyes. White streaks appeared in his hair. Finally, he stopped trembling and stood up properly. He said in a much deeper and raspier voice, "Yes, quite painful indeed."

"_Hey, this feels weird. It's like I'm not anchored down to my body anymore and it feels like I'm floating"_

"Don't worry, you'll get used to that. Now, onto business: I need to have a wand that will not attract the attention of the ministry so let's just take the magical essence from our wand and add a bit of me to it."

"_Huh?"_

"Just watch." He placed his wand into his wand into his right hand and thin wisps of what looked like black smoke started pouring off it into his left hand and formed a perfect replica albeit it being pure black.

"When you do it, yours will be white. Now let's get something actually good to wear." He put his Holly wand back into his pocket and pointed his black one at himself and he was then clad in black trousers, a black shirt, shin guards, forearm guards, a black jacket and a mask that covered all but the bottom of his face (he could still see through it though). There was pieces of black cloth flowing from parts of his clothes and flew in the non existing breeze. All in all he was looking very ominous.

Harry walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen where he took the biggest and sharpest knife he could find. The light Harry asked, _"What's that for?"_

"You'll see." He then proceeded to walk out the front door and standing in the middle of the front lawn, he waited.

A minute or so passed, and then Harry threw the knife in the air. There was nothing in the way of the knife though. Yet.

POP!

A black cloaked figure with a skull mask had just apparated onto Privet Drive to find a knife souring for his face. He didn't dodge it in time though and he fell dead to the floor, blood flowing from underneath his broken mask collecting into a pool. The dark Harry simply stated, "That's what it's for."

"_Hey, I was just wondering"_

There was the sound of twelve more POPs and Harry found himself surrounded by a dozen death eaters who all had their wands pointed at him now that they realised he was there.

Harry decided to address them all, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I am pleased that you have chosen for this spot to be the last thing you will see in your lives."

A soft blue pulse rippled through the air, an anti-apparition and anti-portkey ward. Harry then went into a defensive stance raising his black wand. The death eaters couldn't miss the sadistic grin that formed on his face. "This is going to be fun."

**

* * *

Author's Notes:  
I will continue this fic if I get a good response or if I really find a good muse for it. If I continue, the next chapter will have a fight sequence of Harry and the death eaters. Let's just say Harry does a lot of ass-kicking. If this story continues, the pairing will definitely be Harry/Hermione (or at least 'Light' Harry/Hermione. It might be funny for the two sides to like completely different people) **


	2. Having Fun

**Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything in relation to Harry Potter except for my own copies of the books. This was written just for the enjoyment of writing and I make no money off it.**

**Chapter Summary:  
'Dark' Harry decides to get creative as he takes out the death eaters that have arrived at Privet Drive.**

**Author's Notes:  
Okay, because of the flattering response I got for the first chapter (I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed so far) and because I got a bit of a writer's block while working on my other story, I have decided to write the second. I am a bit skeptic that this should still be a T after the stuff in this chapter. If you think that this story should be rated up to M, please just mention it in a review. I think in this story, I am going to use events from HBP but with the new twists of 'dark' Harry put in. Tell me what you think.

* * *

**

**A little recap…**

A sort blue pulse rippled through the air, an anti-apparition and anti-portkey ward. Harry then went into a defensive stance raising his black wand. The death eaters couldn't miss the sadistic grin that formed on his face. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

_Chapter Two  
Having Fun_

Time seemed to stop for a moment as Harry squared off against the thirteen death eaters. Well one was dead already, so there was technically twelve. A deadly silence descended upon the street and no sound could be heard by anyone in the houses, not that that was necessary as Harry had already put up a localised silencing charm just to make sure that the death eaters' screams of terror and pain would not wake the poor residents of Privet Drive. No need to disturb their beauty sleep on account of a full out battle to the death, I guess.

The silence was deafening. One would have assumed that at least one cricket would have enough guts (or not enough brains) to chirp at that moment. This quiet time however was broken when a cocky death eater, probably a new recruit, raised his wand against the ominous figure in front of him and screamed, "_Avada Kedavra._"

Harry dodged the green jet that was the killing curse with inhuman speed and bounded towards the attacking death eater. Before anyone else could react, Harry was behind the death eater, had his head held back with his right arm and his wand in his left hand pointed at the death eater's exposed throat. A quick '_Diffindo_' and his neck was slit; spurts of blood was gushing out of his wound as he fell to his knees and finally to the floor.

"_Well, two down and eleven to go. Hey, are you left handed?"_ questioned 'light' Harry.

"Why yes I am. Why do you ask?" asked 'dark' Harry out loud as he used '_Wingardium Leviosa_' on a near by but now screaming death eater to block the path of another '_Avada Kedavra_' that had been shot at him by the first to recover from the shock of seeing a comrade killed so effortlessly.

"_That's the third with just ten more to deal with. Well, it just seemed weird, is all."_

"Really is there something wrong with being left handed?" said 'dark' Harry as he ducked and rolled towards a death eater. When close enough he shot a '_reducto_' at the man's chest at point blank range. The results were rather messy.

"_Jesus Christ, that was sickening. Well, just nine more left I guess. Anyways, I don't think there is something wrong with being left handed; it's just weird that you're left handed while I'm right handed"_ stated 'light' Harry.

"Well, I am your opposite so should me being left handed be that weird" replied 'dark' Harry as he sent a '_bombarda_' at the head of an approaching death eater. You could hear the sickening 'crack' as the man's neck snapped.

"_There's just eight now and thanks for clearing that up for me."_

"It was my pleasure." Harry sent a very strong '_obliviate_' at a death eater who was about to utter a hex. He then instead sat on the ground and started bawling his eyes out.

"_Man, your memory charm is strong. But I don't think that it counts as one down for violent old you, does it?_

Harry jumped out of the way of a killing curse that was aimed for him. Unfortunately, the repressed man did not realise the significance of the 'pwetty wight' that was speeding towards him and was put to sleep permanently. "Now it counts."

"_That was sort of mean, he was technically a baby but he was also a murderer. Well anyways, that's eight down with seven to go"_

Straightening up from his diving jump Harry immediately cast an '_accio_' on the sign stating Privet Drive. It was torn from its post and slung spinning towards Harry (decapitating the death eater who killed the one with huge memory loss problems) which Harry ducked. The momentum kept it going however and the sign finally ended up being embedded into another death eater's chest.

"_Wow, two birds with one sign post. Cool…Well, five left."_

"Are you sure you're not a sadist as well?" said 'dark' Harry as he sent an '_incendio_' at one of the remaining death eater's faces. Because of the way the mask was design most of the person face was protected, except for his eyes. He was rolling around on the floor, screaming in agony.

"_Not really, I don't enjoy their pain filled screams. I just liked your dueling skill. It must be so embarrassing that they are being killed by basic school boy spells instead of heavy dark arts."_

"Ah, that's true." Harry looked down at the man writhing on the floor crying out for an end to the pain. He continued, "Ah, such sweet music."

"_You are slightly deranged. No, in fact you are all out deranged."_

Before 'dark' Harry could retort back at that last remark, he was hit in the back with the cruciatus curse. H dropped to his knees and clenched his teeth, determined not to yell out.

"Take that you bastard. This is what you get for working against our master" said a death eater beside the one who was hitting him with the cruciatus. The four that were left were now looking really smug now that someone finally got a spell to land on the person who was easily decimating their forces. They were still laughing when the curse was ended thinking that they now had the upper hand now that he was weaken by a large bout of torture. They couldn't be more wrong.

"Now its time for the heavy use of the dark arts" stated Harry as he stood up, his face contorted with a look of pure rage.

"_Oh, this doesn't look good at all. I almost pity those poor sons of bitches."_

The air started to become suddenly cold. White wisps were fuming from their mouths every time they breathed. The street lights started to flicker dramatically until finally fading to black, leaving the whole streets in total darkness. Even the stars seemed to dim as well. The only sound was the screams from the man who had lost his eyesight to fire.

The four remaining unharmed (but not for long) death eaters huddled together and formed a protective circle so that all the sides were covered. There was the sound of rustling suddenly from one side and they all threw curses in that direction in desperation.

There was a scream that was immediately stopped. The death eaters found that there were only three of them now and where their comrade used to be, there was only marks in the grass suggesting he was dragged away while trying to craw back. There was blood splattered everywhere over the grass.

More rustling and they all jump. Unfortunately one never made it back to the ground. They could hear screaming and then a huge sound of something large hitting a wall. The screaming stopped and there was definitely a splat. There was only two left, now back to back and scared for their lives.

Suddenly, they fell over; one over each other. The one on top's mask fell off revealing a terrified Bellatrix Lestrange. She looked behind her to her fallen ally and was sickened to see that she was the last one left. The body was lying in a pool of blood, both his eyes had been removed and he was missing a bottom jaw.

Bellatrix found herself stumbling back away from the mutilated body only to bump into something. She turned around to see the thing that would definitely plague her nightmares if she was ever going to be able to have them again. The tall figure clad in black kneeled down to face Bellatrix. She could now see better the black all covering mask that hid his face and the smirk that she knew too well. It was a smirk she usually had after torturing a couple of muggles, and on his face it was all too scary.

"What are you?" she managed to stutter out. The smirk on his face only grew wider.

"I am death. I am yours and every other death eater's fate. I will be the end to your pitiful half blooded master. I am exactly what you all deserved." The condensed air hitting her face was sending shivers through her body (only adding to the shivers of fear). "You know, you are kind of hot when you're scared and vulnerable like this."

"_A-hem. I am sickened. This is our godfather's murderer you're complimenting and flirting with. I am ashamed of you"_

"Oh yeah. Sorry, forgot about that for a moment. Let's just forget I ever said that. Now Bella, say good bye to this world and say one big hello to hell."

She started screaming as white and black gas seemed to pour off her body collecting it self into a small ball of liquid grey in Harry's outstretched hand. Bellatrix fell to the floor; her eyes wide open in shock but with no life behind them and her face frozen in a look of pure fear.

Harry breathed in the small orb of soul and magic, his own magical cores getting stronger. "Well, that sure was fun."

"_Fun maybe, but I was a bit creeped out by the last few killings you did. That was just brutal. That was so scary to watch. Wait, where did you learn how to do all that? You said you were more perceptive than me but I've never even heard of all those things you just did."_

"Well actually, I was just winging it. It all was coming naturally to me actually."

"_Okay then."_ The blind death eater was now sobbing with a hoarse voice. _"What about him, are you just going to leave him there?"_

"Yeah, why not? There should be one person left to tell the tale." Harry walked back into the house and up to his room. He used a '_pack_' to move all his processions into his trunk (although it was a bit messy).

"_After all of that fancy dark magic business back there, you expect me to believe that you can only perform a sloppy packing charm."_

"Don't ever mention that again. I'm a little embarrassed about that. Now we just have to leave a note to say that we've been taken by someone and that he was the one who killed all those death eaters whose corpses are now littered across the front lawn."

"_Why would we need to do that?"_

"Because we're Harry Bloody Potter. How would it look like if all the signs pointed towards the greatest saviour of the light having massacred a bunch of death eaters painfully with traces of dark magic in the air? This way we keep people guessing and we make sure everyone will still underestimate us." After a few minutes writing the message, it read:

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I have taken the liberty of getting rid of a team of death eaters who were about to attack this house. If not, it is certain that the residents would not have survived. _

_I have also taken one Harry James Potter into my care for it was a severe lack of proper judgment for him to be left at this place without any protection. _

_The death eaters I had encountered were just about to stroll into the house and possibly kill all who resided within. Although I am sure that Mr. Potter would normally have been able to properly defend himself, I was disgusted to find a magical bind on him. I am sure this is illegal and it could have resulted in his death or capture. _

_Also I was appalled by the conditions that he had to live through. He has been underfed and beaten by his very own relatives. Whoever decided he should live here is an idiot in my opinion._

_He will be safe and cared for. No one will be able to find him and that includes the forces of Voldemort. He will be back on the Hogwarts Express on September 1st ready for his sixth year of magical education. I will also tutor him on his weaker subjects over the summer as well to keep him busy. _

_Yours sincerely_

_Voldemort's Worst Nightmare_

"There we go, now people will think that there's someone else out there who took care of those death eaters and that we had nothing to do with it. We also have the whole summer to ourselves." Harry looked at his watch and realised it was already four in the morning.

"_Well, we better go now. Mundungus' shift will be over soon and someone competent will be here. I wonder what it is this time. Is Mundungus drunk tonight or just out doing shady business?"_

Harry walked with his shrunken trunk in his pocket and changed into a pair of baggy jeans and an emerald shirt into the garden just to check around. He heard a distinct snoring sound however and decoded to investigate. He found a passed out Mundungus underneath an invisibility cloak. Harry left him there and walked out into the front yard.

"Well I guess we know where he was then. I wonder how much trouble he's going to get in when they find out we're missing. Well let's get going then."

And with that Harry disapperated with no sound at all after a soft blue pulse of magic was sent out to dispel the anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards that Harry had put up. The street returned to normal albeit the huddle of twelve corpses and the normal sounds of pre dawn were disturbed by the quiet sobbing of the only survivor.

By this time tomorrow the whole of the wizarding world would be talking about the first massacre of the 'Nightmare', a ghostly apparition who was out to get death eaters, something that enjoyed the screams of his victim before he killed them mercilessly. At least that was all they could extract information wise from the death eater lucky enough to survive before he broke down and was taken to St. Mungo's psychiatric ward, while constantly muttering, "What a nightmare, what a nightmare…"

**

* * *

Author's Notes:  
Yes, I'll be the first to admit that there was a lot of blood, gore and violence in that but I enjoyed writing this chapter. There's not going to be many of these massacre scenes in this story. Anyways, about that hitting on Bellatrix, just to let you know, 'dark' Harry is going to say a lot of inappropriate things about quite a lot of girls. I would still appreciate suggestions about who 'dark' Harry should like more than the rest. At the moment, I haven't a clue what to do next so any suggestions at all are welcome. I have a general plan at the moment and I have started to flesh it out. So until my next post, I'll see you then.**


	3. A Little Errand

**Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything in relation to Harry Potter except for my own copies of the books. This was written just for the enjoyment of writing and I make no money off it.**

**Chapter Summary:  
Having a few hours to kill before Gringotts open, Harry decides to take care of a little errand. However, he does not realise just how important this 'little' errand actually is.**

**Author's Note:  
To all those that have review, I thank you. The amount of people who have said what a good job I have done have spurred me on to write this quickly. I have also taken some of your suggestions into mind. In this chapter, there is no violence or gore. This one is just really a filler chapter that continues an important part of the plot. Hope you enjoy it because I sure enjoyed writing it.**

_

* * *

_

Chapter Three  
A Little Errand

It was a small town, which no one would say was worth to visit. It was situated between two hills having but a handful of small shops and a pub. There were some sparse houses and atop one of those hills was a graveyard and atop the other was a large house. The locals still called it the Riddle House.

Down the lone road that cut through the village of Little Hangleton where most of the buildings lay surrounded there was a man. He was surveying the street with dark emerald eyes and rubbing his hand to his lightning shaped scar. Harry Potter had come to Little Hangleton.

"_Where are we?"_ asked 'light' Harry.

"We are in Little Hangleton" answered 'dark' Harry, the dominant one at the moment.

"_What the hell are we doing here? This is where Voldemort was reborn."_

"I know but there are still some hours left until Gringotts even opens, let alone the other stores down Diagon or Knockturn Alley. That withstanding, I suppose now is as good a time as any to complete an errand."

"_An errand? What do we have to do here of all places?"_

"Some time ago, I have gained the ability to sense a high concentration of magic. There is a source of magic here that is very strong and very dark. It is similar to ours and the only other time I have sensed magic like this was from Voldemort but our scar tells us he's not near here at all. There is something here that is very suspicious."

"_Okay… let's go check this out then, Nancy Drew."_

"Really? I see us more as the Hardy Boys in this situation. It's up in that house upon the hill, the Riddle House." Harry began the slow climb up the small hill and came up to the large two story house.

Upon entering the dilapidated manor, Harry passed by the dusty staircase and stopped in front of a door that seemed to fade into the wall. It actually seemed to be designed to not be noticed but there was also a small feeling in the back of Harry's mind that he should overlook this door. _"There's something not right about this door."_

"Not only does this door seem to be designed to not be noticed but it seems to be spelled that way as well. There seems to be muggle repellent charms, notice-me-not charms and camouflage charms on it. Some pretty strong ones, in fact. It just seems to scream 'There are secrets in here.' Who are we to deny a request, huh?"

"_Oh great, now we can communicate with doors. Wasn't snakes enough?"_

"Relax, I was joking. I don't really hear what doors say. I just wanted to break the tension. Come on, let's check this out." Placing a hand on the rusted doorknob, he turned it and the door opened up with an eerie creak, exposing a small stairway.

Going down it, Harry found himself in a simple basement. It was an average box shaped room with nothing in it. The walls were falling apart and there were cobwebs everywhere. Moving to the centre of the room, he stopped and looked down. "It's right below us."

"_Well, how the hell are we going to get down there?"_

"Where there's a huge amount of explosive magic." He held up his hands a football sized sphere of a shiny black liquid that had just formed. He continued, "There's always a way." Throwing it as hard as he could against the wooden floorboards, he found the centre of the room collapse to reveal a gaping fissure which Harry was now falling down.

After falling the thirty or so feet through the dark chasm that he had just uncovered, Harry stopped after he impacted the tiled floor. He was now kneeling in a newly formed crack in the floor of a large circular room. "Yeah… We'll going to feel that in the morning and it's definitely going to be painful."

The circular room he had found himself in grandly decorated. There were dark obsidian pillars lining the walls and the floor was covered by coloured tiles that formed a mosaic of a serpent. The earlier blast had dislodged some rocks from the chasm and there were now some piles of rumble strewn across the room. There was one door out.

Taking the only exit Harry found himself walking along a long dark corridor. After a few minutes walking along it, he emerged in a small chamber that seemed to have been hastily carved out of the ground unlike the previous room. There were flaming torches on the wall. In the centre of the room on a pedestal lay what seemed to be a huge block of ice that encased what seemed to be a small golden cup with two finely wrought handles. There was a badger engraved into it.

"_Hey, that's the symbol of Hufflepuff. Man, I never would have believed that something Hufflepuff would be a big source of dark magic."_

"It's not just that Hufflepuff's cup seems to be giving off a lot of dark magic but I think the more important fact is why is a relic of Hufflepuff doing under the Riddle House, a house that belonged to the father of the awfully proud Heir of Slytherin. You remember Malfoy, another proud Slytherin; 'Imagine being put in Hufflepuff, I think I'd rather leave.' They obviously don't think highly of them. This is definitely weird."

"_Well, let's try to actually get this thing first and then we can work out these conspiracy theories."_

"Very well then." Taking out his black wand, Harry pointed it at the block of ice and sent an '_incendio_' at it. The ice cube was engulfed in fire and after a minute, it went out. The ice block however had not been affected at all. "Okay, this may be a little harder than I last thought."

Moving towards the ice block, he placed a hand on it and traced it along the smoothe surface. It felt exactly like ice but it wasn't cold at all. It was actually quite warm. _"Okay, this doesn't seem like ice at all."_

"Well, I think it was rather obvious from our last attempt that we weren't dealing with just regular ice. Heat is not going to work on this thing. I think we need to pour pure magic into it and I suggest using yours."

"_Mine? Why does it have to be mine?"_

"Well, there is the fact that you will not be able to use your store of magic until we get back to Hogwarts and Dumbledore removes your block. So I don't think it would be that big a sacrifice to use some of your magic."

"_Okay then, just hurry up and do it." _There seemed to be white steam pouring off his body and forming into a large orb of white liquid in his right hand about a metre wide. Aiming his arm at the ice block the orb began to move towards it. At contact, there was a deafening hiss and blue smoke began to fume. A quick Bubblehead Charm later and Harry was protected from the toxic gases that were emitted.

After the ice was fully melted, Harry took Hufflepuff's cup in his hands and examined it. "Can you believe I had to expend the whole of your magical reserves to melt all of that? Let's just say that we're lucky that we have the whole summer to let it recover. I think I know how to dispose of this."

"_Really, how will you do that?"_

"The same way we got rid of Bellatrix" answered 'dark' Harry, a small smirk appearing on his face as he reminisced. The air seemed to grow cold again and the torches that lit the room dimmed and flickered. A black and white mist started to come from the cup which Harry breathed in. After that was done, the room returned to normal and Harry was holding a cracked cup.

"You know, that wasn't the first time I felt something like that. This cup seemed oddly familiar to Riddle's Diary. This is definitely strange. This is just something else that doesn't make sense in this conspiracy. Well anyways, now that this is disposed of I guess there is nothing else..."

"_What is it? What's wrong?"_

"There's something else. Not as strong as this one but still quite powerful. The cup's magical signature must have been enough to mask this other source. It seems to be quite close as well, maybe only a mile away. We have to get out of this place first before we can apparate there because the wards around this place are strong enough to stop even us."

As he was walking back down the corridor Harry continued, "You know it was actually quite easy to get to that cup. You would have thought that someone would try to make it harder for us, wouldn't they?"

And as if an answer to his question, a large bolder was headed for Harry who dodged. Looking into the tiled room, he saw a bulky figure that seemed to be made up of random chunks of rocks. "Oh great, a golem. That's rather ingenious actually; a person would have to expend a large amount to magic to get to the cup and would probably not have enough to fight off a golem on the way back. Too bad, they didn't plan for us to have two magic cores."

Running quickly into the room, Harry stood facing the golem who was now in the process of lifting up another large boulder. It was massive, about the size of Hagrid, roaring with its stony mouth: its black eyes of rock glaring at Harry. "It doesn't look that bad. This shouldn't take too long."

"_Not that bad, have you seen the size of that thing? How the bloody hell is this not going to take long?"_

Harry jumped out of the way of the thrown boulder and took his time aiming his wand at the golem. Just as it was about to throw another boulder, Harry fired a '_reducto_' that shattered one of the rocks that was on the golem's chest, which caused the rest of it to avalanche, reducing the menacing giant into a pile of rubble. After blowing on his wand gunslinger style Harry simply stated, "That's how, you have to remember that any creature made of rock will always have a keystone. I would expect a magically exhausted wizard wouldn't have been able to handle that easy-to-dispose-of golem though."

"_Show off!"_

Levitating himself back up to the basement, Harry promptly left the Riddle House and apparated away. He now found himself in the middle of the road and he could spot Little Hangleton in the distance. Passing a sign that read: 'Great Hangleton, 5 miles' in the opposite direction and: 'Little Hangleton, 1 mile' in the direction they were going, Harry walked along the road a bit finding himself going down a steep downward slope. Harry however veered off the road at a point and traveled through a gap in the hedge that outlined the road.

Harry was now on a narrow dirt track boarded by higher and wilder hedgerows than those he had left behind. The path was crooked, rocky and potholed, slopping downhill like the road, and it seemed to be headed for a patch of dark trees a little below him. As Harry got there however, he was able to notice a building half hidden among the tangle among the tangle of trunks. Its walls were mossy and so many tiles had fallen from the roof that the rafters were showing in places. Nettles grew all around it, their tips reaching the windows that were thick with grime. On the front door was nailed the remains of a dead snake. All that was left was the remnants of its skin.

Approaching the house, Harry suddenly fell to the ground at ten feet away from it as ghostly voices started to scream in his head, reminiscent of the effect the dementors had on him but there were none around.

"**_Lily, it's him. Take Harry and run…"_**

"**_Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry."_**

"**_Stand aside you silly girl…"_**

"**_Kill the spare!"_**

'**_-it's too late Harry.'_**

'**_There's nothing you can do, Harry… nothing… he's gone."_**

"**_Kill me now, Dumbledore…"_**

"**_If death is nothing, Dumbledore, then kill the boy…"_**

"**_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_**

Pushing aside visions of green lights and the dialogues yelling in his mind, Harry crawled towards the door, inch by agonising inch. When he finally reached the door, it all stopped and only the sounds of the forest could be heard. Harry was lying on the floor gasping for breath.

"_Well that sure was a low blow: using the one thing that truly affects us. That was horrible; it felt like there were hundreds of dementors here." _Harry was now lifting himself from the floor using the wall of the house to help him.

"Well, it's not going to stop us. Well, there are obviously a lot of magic in the air around this house. That could have helped weaken the amount of dark magic from the source, enough for it to be masked by another."

He almost fell over when the snake nailed to the door started hissing and turned to face Harry. It hissed, **"A warning to those who seek what is inside: be you not worthy to step inside the House of Gaunt like a tainted mudblood you will not be able to enter without experiencing excruciating pain. You will be wishing death before the end. Just a little warning for you who can not even begin to comprehend it."**

"**Please, just open up"** asked Harry in parseltongue.

"**Ah, you are someone with the noble gift of Salazar Slytherin. You are indeed worthy to enter but heed this. The Dark Lord does not take kindly to those who seek his secrets without his permission. If you are not powerful enough you will not survive to escape this house. So leave now if you are a weakling squib."**

The door opened on its own accord with the customary creak. Inside, the house was in the same condition as the outside. It looked like nobody had used this house in decades. The house seemed to contain three small rooms. The largest of them however was the only one that interested him as Harry saw a roaring purple fire in the middle of the room. In the middle of the flames, he could see a ring: an intricate coat of arms engraved onto its gem.

First trying a simple water charm on the fire, he found once again that the normal way of going about things was not going to work. "I think we have to just put our hand in the fire and pull out the ring. I think that this was meant to judge if you were worthy enough."

"_What would happen if we were not?"_

"Oh, I don't know. The flesh could be burnt from our arm and we would be left with a withered one. In any case, we may still get the ring." Taking a deep breathe, Harry plunged his left arm into the flames and scooped out the ring. His arm was unaffected.

"_Well, I guess we were worthy then?"_

"I don't know. It might be the fact that our magical signature is so close to Voldemort's. I mean the snake outside did say this was one of his secrets. This is rather mysterious indeed. When will the conspiracies end?"

"_Calm down. Just dispose of the thing already and let's get out of here. The Sun has already risen and I believe it is past seven now. The shops should be opening now. Also, this place creeps me out." _Taking the ring in his hand, he sucked out the magical (and perhaps spiritual) essence from it the same way he had did for the cup and Bellatrix.

Then after putting the ring on his left ring finger, he departed the house. Having gotten far enough away, he then apparated without a sound to his next destination, never to return to the area of Little Hangleton again. The snake nailed to the door was watching him the whole time.

"**Farewell Dark One"** hissed the snake and then it fell limp against the door, looking as lifeless as it had done before this day. He would be disturbed sometime later this summer by a tall wizard with a long flowing white beard and sparkling blue eyes behind half moon spectacles. The snake would definitely enjoy it when this particular wizard realises that he had come a little too late.

**

* * *

Author's Notes:  
So there you are. Please note that some of the references on this chapter have come directly from the books. So I took out two Horcruxes with one Chapter. I tried my best to think of effective obstacles and challenges. I hope they were good and this chapter was interesting to read. Now, there is more room later in the story for other things like more bouts of violence and gore or actual romance (gasp). Please, review because they actually are a lot of help to me and give me a motivation to go on and write. All suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thanks.**


	4. Just Another Day

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's Notes:  
Hi. To all my readers who were patiently anticipating this chapter, I am so sorry for the late update. ****I fell out of the loop for this story for a bit. I just couldn't get the whole cliche getting better over the summer thing. (Eventually I decided to skip it and jump in the time line.) I just couldn't get this chapter to work so I took a break (one in which I started three other stories (one if which I abandonned) in the time it took for me to get back into the feel of it).  
I had recently been under a large workload but my time is freeing up now so I sat down and started writing this chapter and it sort of wrote itself. I hope to update more often. I am now concentrating specifically on three of my stories (this one being the more serious one storywise). I suggest you read my other Harry Potter fic, it is one of my best works.****  
Anyways, this chapter is more of an informative transistion chapter so little to no violence in this one. Sorry. But it's still good. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

_**Chapter Four  
Just Another Day**_

* * *

It had been nearly a month since the mysterious 'kidnapping' of Harry Potter and the first appearance of Nightmare. The people were still talking about it, speculating on whether Harry was still alive, whether he would come back like promised and whether the mysterious Nightmare was really as opposed to death eaters as the massacre on Privet Drive suggested. Pandemonium had erupted when the news of Harry's disappearance had hit the front page of the Daily Prophet. It read:

_**BOY WHO LIVED MISSING  
**__**Harry Potter Kidnapped During Attack** _

_Yesterday in the early hours of the morning, a squad of ministry officials had come to Harry Potter's place of residence to check up on a rather strange amount of magic being detected used around the house. Since Mr Potter's wand was not detected by the ministry to have been used and there were no wizards or witches living in the area, it was suspicious enough to incite a ministry investigation. What the officials found when they arrived were more than they would ever have suspected. _

_What they found could only be described as close to a war zone. Found on the front lawn were the corpses of 12 murdered death eaters. With the amount of blood splattered everywhere it can only be assumed that they had died painfully. There was only one survivor who was later questioned by a team of Aurors who had been dispatched after the ministry had been informed. All they could gather from him before he broke down in hysterics however was that this massacre had been caused by one single person who had easily killed all of his cohorts. _

_The unnamed death eater is now under mental treatment at St. Mungo's. He however has not responded to any of the test and now only mutters, "What a nightmare, such a nightmare…" It is believed that this is a reference to the 'ominous figure' that had murdered a dozen death eaters. _

_Checking on the residence of the house, it was found that Mr Potter was missing from his bedroom, all of his possessions along with him. All that was found was a note. Although the entirety of the note was not released to the public, we have been able to find that the note was signed 'Voldemort's Worst Nightmare' and that it promised that Mr Potter was safe and would be back for the school year in September. _

_Who is this mysterious 'Nightmare', as the Aurors have named this vigilante? What were his intentions in taking Mr. Potter and is he going to keep his word about returning him? We can only wait and speculate. _

People were in a panic over this news and everyone started being more cautious with such an unsavoury character on the loose. During the nest few days there were constant updates on Nightmare and anything related to him. News titles like: 'Nightmare Strikes again: Death Eater Massacre in Manchester', 'Saved by Nightmare: Exclusive Interview with Florean Fortescue on Being Rescued and Surviving a Death Eater Attack' and even the Quibbler had run an article: 'Is Nightmare Actually a Vigilante Goblin?' Harry actually really enjoyed the last one (both Harry's did actually) even though the information was a bit off.

Diagon Alley was not having one of its best days. Ever since the wizarding public has been alerted that Voldemort was indeed alive and terrorising again, the usual hustle and bustle of this thriving avenue of busy businesses had now been reduced to tightly knit groups that were always looking over their shoulders.

The usual joy that one would have when venturing on a shopping expedition to Diagon Alley had all but vanished leaving behind paranoia. Instead of the usual gallivanting through the shops the people move cautiously and are always glancing over their shoulders.

It is quite funny to note that however more aware they were, they still did not notice Harry Potter apparate into the street and then hastily conjure up a cloak for himself. They did however stay clear of the black cloaked figure that was strolling down the lane towards Gringotts.

As he passed by the numerous shops that littered Diagon Alley, Harry remembered back to his first visit to this place that summer. It had been a long exhausting day. Not only did Harry duel a squad of death eaters and bypass two sets of obstacles but he had also had a full day of exhausting shopping. Any shopaholic would be proud of the amount of things he had bought.

At the beginning of the day Harry had an interesting meeting with the goblins where he found out about all of his vaults. The goblins were also surprised by the fact that Harry did not know about his vaults (especially because there had been some numerous and quite sizable withdrawals from the Potter vaults in the last five years). He had been told that he should have been told by his family's financial executor on his eleventh birthday. The appointed executor for the Potter accounts was Albus Dumbledore. Harry was able to get the goblins to fine Dumbledore for failure to follow the duties of a financial executor (in which he had signed a contract to become) and for embezzlement (if it wasn't Harry who was taking all of that money out it had to be Dumbledore).

After a brief conference with the elder goblins who had wished to speak with him (matters on which will be discussed later), Harry was escorted to his vault and took a large amount of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. He had even bought a bottomless money poach from the goblins gift shop (a very small counter in the corner of the main room of Gringotts with a small sign stating the words 'Merchandise' above it: the goblins did not like too many people to be in possession of goblin made items). He also got some of his money exchanged for muggle money.

Harry (who was disguised using some self Transfiguration) exited Gringotts and went about to buy excessive amounts of things. He had bought many pairs of robes and cloaks from Madam Malkin's; enough books from Flourish and Blott's to give Hermione a run for her money (he had also bought some Ancient Runes and Arithmancy text books on 'dark' Harry's insistence); some Dark Arts text from the stores in Knockturn Alley; and then moved on to shop in Muggle London.

Finding a shopping centre, he went to buy lots of muggle clothing (desperately needing them as all Harry owned were Dudley's larger than humanly possible hand me downs). He also picked up some catalogues so that he could mail order from. He then found a hotel and checked in. After putting an untraceable charm (one that excluded owls unless they were being traced) on himself, 'dark' Harry allowed control to go back to 'light' Harry and fell asleep in exhaustion.

Since then Harry has read the books he bought, practiced switching control of their body (which made the shift from 'light' Harry to 'dark' Harry less noticeable i.e. his hair didn't get grey streaks anymore and he doesn't keel over in pain every time he switched) and then generally do things at his own pace whenever he wanted. It was a much needed change and he was having one of the best summers he had ever had.

Whenever he felt that there was going to be an attack, he would try to stop it. At his last count he had stopped 15 death eater attacks (at 12 of them, he had slaughtered every last death eater involved in the attack). All of the death eaters he was meeting though seemed all to be new recruits and he hadn't seen many inner circle members all summer (those he did see he made sure to kill). Regularly, Harry would also go out and stroll through either Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley and just be on the lookout. This was one of those times.

Harry decided that his first stop would be to Gringotts. Even with the amount of money he had taken with him a month ago, now he was starting to run out. There were some new security procedures that were implemented at Gringotts (on the ministry's new decree) that just seemed to only inconvenience all the customers (as do most ministry decrees) as it now took a couple of hours to be able to get to your vault. Harry didn't have this problem though.

Walking through the door, he immediately walked to a small secluded side counter that was guarded by two armoured goblins. Talking discreetly to the goblin at the desk, Harry was led through a side door into the goblin's office section. He was taken to one that had the name 'Rabnook' engraved on it. Harry knocked and entered when he was beckoned in.

The goblin at the ornamental desk was indistinguishable from all the other goblins except for the fact that his clothes seemed more regal. Rabnook stood up when he saw Harry walk into his office. "Well, if it isn't our favourite vigilante goblin, eh? Good day Mr Potter's. What can I do for the two of you?"

"Why do you continually haunt him with that? He may have laughed when it first came out but he takes a little offence at being falsely labelled."

_"Great offence my ass, I'm pissed. I mean honestly, a goblin? A vampire, a werewolf, a zombie, the next dark lord or a mutant rat that sprouted from the sewer works I can understand but what the hell? Okay then; rant over." _

"He says 'Hi' by the way" stated Harry ignoring the string of insults that he is being mentally barraged with. "Do you I can get a quick withdrawal from my account then?"

Slamming a large bag of coins onto the desk, the goblin slowly pushed the heavy load across his desk. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter's, but I can't do that. There are new Ministry regulations in place which forbid me to do so, but… they do not stop the flow of money between goblins, do they? Nightmare?"

"No… I guess they don't. What a shame?" answered Harry, picking up the notably heavy bag. "Thanks for trying. I hope to see you soon."

Rabnook waved him goodbye and as the door to his office closed he whispered to nobody, "Good luck out there. You don't know how much of a saviour to the people you really are."

* * *

Stepping out into the glaring sun of August, Harry had to shield his eyes. He looked up and down the street. They were bare with sparse groups of cautious wizards and witches milling around. When he had received his Hogwarts letter, when he had first entered the wizarding world, it had been a whole new beginning with such hope. Now, Voldemort had reduced it to this.

Voldemort had taken everything from him; his parents, his godparent and any semblance of a normal life. Harry's fist clenched at these thoughts. _'It won't be so easy anymore, Voldemort. No one else will have to suffer like we did when we are done with you.'_

Harry smiled at 'dark' Harry's sentiment. He whispered up to the sky, "No one deserves to suffer like we did. Voldemort will pay for everything. For every ounce of pain he has inflicted on another person, we will pay back tenfold."

Harry was broken out of his thoughts of revenge when he spotted a large concentration of red coming down Diagon Alley. _'That must be the Weasleys. We haven't seen them for a while. Let's have a look at what they are doing.' _

"Okay. Seeing them again will be nice." Indeed the group mainly consisted of Weasleys. Ginny, Ron and Mrs Weasley were there, but there was also Hermione and Tonks. Most probably they were here to get their new school supplies and Tonks was there to guard them.

Harry switched. Underneath his cloak, his hair grew a grey tint and his green eyes grew darker. No one seemed to notice as he disappeared into the shadows as well. Harry was now hidden in their shadows, following them. Tonks would not be enough of a guard if they were attacked, not that he had anything against Tonks, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"It's just not the same, Ron" Harry heard Hermione say. "I wish Harry was here."

"Don't worry Hermione. Dumbledore said that he is trying his best to find Harry" said Ron putting a comforting arm around Hermione.

"But, what if it's too late? We don't know a thing about this 'Nightmare'" responded Hermione breaking away from his grasp to face him. "What if he's already dead and we won't ever find out."

"Hermione, we can't think like that. Harry just has to be okay" said Ginny trying to make Hermione feel better. She was close to tears at this moment. Tonks went to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She stopped in her tracks though when she stepped on Hermione's shadow; the one Harry was hiding in.

_'Oh crap, she must have a magic displacement spell on her, she can sense us!'_ thought 'dark' Harry to the 'light' Harry in his mind. Before Harry could high tail it out of there, Tonks had pointed her wand at the part of Hermione's shadow that was sprawled over the wall next to them. Most people couldn't sense these things, but Harry could definitely feel killer intent coming from her. She was sure adamant to let nothing happen to them.

"Come out! We know you're there" shouted Tonks. The others were looking at her strangely. Making sure to magic on his Nightmare uniform, Harry slowly emerged from the shadow. Now, the others were paling visibly at the cloaked figure that had just appeared out of a shadow.

"Who are you and why are you here?" asked Tonks, her wand pointed at Harry's head. Even with the bubble gum pink hair, in this situation she could be taken very serious. Harry lifted his arms to draw down his hood, revealing his recently donned black mask. It covered from his forehead to the brim of his nose. His eyes were not visible through the black material that the mask was made from. His grey hair was tuft upwards because of the mask.

"Well, as to who I am… You'll find out eventually. As to why I am here, it's my job and also, Harry wouldn't like it if his friends got hurt while I was out on patrols" replied Harry in a cool calm tone.

"Harry…" said Hermione. "Then that makes you Nightmare then."

"Very good, I knew it would be you to figure it out first. Harry does say you're a really bright girl." Hermione blushed a bit at this. Their confrontation was disrupted however by a large explosion from the other end of the alley.

It was a death eater attack. Spells were being fired left, right and centre by the motley group of death eaters. Harry turned back to Tonks and her group, and waved. "Now, if you would excuse me, I have work to do."

He silently apparated out of Tonks' grasp. Tonks cursed him but then felt a tugging on her sleeve. It was Hermione and she was pointing down the street towards the death eaters. What they saw would stay in their memories forever. They would be one of the few who saw Nightmare's work first hand and live to talk about it later.

* * *

The leader who was leading the new batch of recruits was appalled by their poor spell work. They were newbies though and had still to learn to use such spells as the Unforgivables. He would have to teach them by example. Aiming his wand at the nearest bystander, who just happened to be a mother holding her baby, he spoke, "_Avada Kedavra_."

As the green ray was about to leave his wand, a small POP could be heard and a foot landed on his wand wielding arm along with the rest of Harry, forcing his wand to point to the ground causing a small explosion at the death eater's feet. As the leader was falling back, Harry fired a low powered 'Bombarda' at the man's face from point blank range. That death eater would never get up again.

As the corpse hit the ground, Harry landed gracefully into a fighting stance facing the line of death eaters, standing between them and the crowd of innocent bystanders. In all honesty after that display, they were all intimidated.

"It's only one of him and there are a load of us. What's there to be scared of? Let's kill him for doing that" yelled one of the cockier death eaters. As the death eaters started surrounding Harry, he discarded his cloak to reveal his form fitting black clothes, the same ones he had worn on his first massacre. The sight of the even more ominous figure was enough for some of the death eaters to start shaking.

"Woke up this morning and this is what awaits me, eh? Looks like today is…" Harry licked his lips as he poured magic into the palm of his left hand to construct his pure black wand. Now all the death eaters were shaking a bit from the lowered temperature and from see the sadistic grin on Harry's face. "Yep, looks like today is just another day…"

* * *

**End Chapter Four**

* * *

**Tonight, Tonight, Tonight  
****- Beat Crusaders - **

_Woke up with you this morning  
__I'm still alive  
__Turned on my radio to start a new day  
__Last cup and DJ chutfield  
__Hard to survive  
__Amazing new sky over under away _

_Tonight love is racing  
__Tonight constellation  
__Tonight love is racing away  
__Almost another day _

_Chases a shooting star  
__Good night, good night  
__She's a shooting start  
__Good bye _

_Tonight, love is racing  
__Tonight, constellation  
__Tonight, love is racing away  
__Almost another day _

_See, just another day_

_

* * *

_**Author's Notes:  
Okay this was the first chapter that was somewhat inspired by a song and said song is above (it's the fourth opening song of the Bleach anime Near enough the best anime of all).  
Anywho, the next chapter will have a nice fight sequence in it where Harry will harshly beat up a load of death eaters. It should be fun. Also, in the next chapter, Dumbledore will finally arrive on the scene. **

**Side Note:  
Woohoo! Finally, I have a story that goes further than three chapters. I'm so happy. Hopefully, I can actually complete a story.**


End file.
